1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a laser measurement device and more specifically it relates to a building surface area measurement system for efficiently measuring the surface area for a room.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventional measuring devices are comprised of squares, tape measures and laser tape measures that are only capable of measuring the distance between two locations. While conventional measuring devices are suitable for task they are intended for (i.e. measuring distance), they are not designed to calculate the surface area of a wall or an entire room to help a contractor determine the amount of materials needed to finish the room.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved building surface area measurement system for efficiently measuring the surface area for a room.